


Radioactive

by yue_ix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e05 Venomous, F/F, Fanart, Hate Sex, In Public, Inspired by Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fine." Erica goes to take her hand away, and Allison shifts on her seat, eyes fixed on the desk. She looks pissed off and turned on. She looks beautiful.</p><p>"I didn’t say stop."</p><p>- extract from <a href="http://listedheart.tumblr.com/post/36674636253/avelinedegrandpres-wow-so-whos-going-to-write">listedheart's ficclet</a> that inspired this fanart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> A Sunday quickie inspired by [listedheart's ficclet](http://listedheart.tumblr.com/post/36674636253/avelinedegrandpres-wow-so-whos-going-to-write), itself based on a gif of the Allison/Erica scene in the science class where Erica digs her claws into Allison's thigh and she jerks. 
> 
> Dubious consent because of the hate-sex and public element of the context. 
> 
> The periodic elements in the bg are radioactive, hence the title, and the text on the blackboard are sentences from the fic. I love this ship so much, it's so angry and hot.


End file.
